1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle acoustic system which can transmit regenerated sound from the low-range to the high-range even during travel to an operator.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle acoustic system is available that generates regenerated sound, such as English conversation or music, from a position adjacent to meters for displaying drive information.
This type of motorcycle acoustic system is satisfactory by causing the regenerated sound to be generated from a specific part of the vehicle body.
A motorcycle acoustic system as described above is known wherein components such as an amplifier and a tuner and a speaker are arranged in a fairing. See, for example, JP-UM-A-60-27518 Page 2, FIG. 3.
Normally, an all-round full-range speaker which covers the entire range (band range) from a low-note to high-note is used as a speaker. However, from the characteristic of the all-round, performances which are specific for the low-note range or the high-note range are not provided.
In general, an acoustic sense for a human being has such a characteristic that it can hardly hear the low-note and the high-note, especially the sound in the high-note range, when the volume is low. In particular, in the case of a motorcycle, since the operator (rider) puts a helmet on, and hears the regenerated sound in an environment having a lot of external noises, he/she may have a further difficulty to hear the sounds in the high-note range.
Since the motorcycle acoustic system in the related art is simply provided with speakers on the left and right sides of the component, transmission of the regenerated sound in the high-note range to the operator (rider) during travel is not taken into consideration.
It is known that the sounds in the high-note range has high directivity.
In an acoustic system 300 of the motorcycle as set forth in JP-UM-A-60-27518,there may be a case in which the sounds in the high-note range can hardly reach the operator's ear depending on the physical constitution or the posture of the operator during travel as characteristics of the sound.
In other words, the motorcycle acoustic system which can transient the regenerated sound in the high-note range sufficiently to the operator (rider) during travel is desired.